


Just another high school romance

by takemebacktothenightwemet



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bly Manor, Dani as the popular girl, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Jamie as the outsider, Set in America, Smut, but Jamie is still British, damie - Freeform, teen rom-com style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemebacktothenightwemet/pseuds/takemebacktothenightwemet
Summary: The abandoned school bathroom had been left to rot over summer with no funding for a renovation, and no one had bothered to shut it off. Ergo, Jamie found herself hiding there from AP English that she certainly wasn’t in the mood for, when the bathroom door swung open.Dani never thought she'd be getting advice from Bly School's resident outsider, especially since she'd never even spoken to the girl. But Dani's desperate. Her perfect boyfriend and perfect planned out life isn't what she wants anymore, and she needs someone to help her realise exactly what she wants. Enter Jamie Taylor.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 33
Kudos: 450





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like one of those actor's who put so much effort into a film, they don't even care how it turns out they're just glad it's finally been completed. So, I really hope you like it. It's all written, just split into two parts. The sequel will be up tomorrow.

With a cigarette between her fingers, Jamie took a long drag and let the smoke escape past her lips. She was perched on the bathroom’s ledge, legs folded and leaning back against the window. There was dirt plastered on the surrounding walls, but Jamie took no notice, she never had. The abandoned school bathroom had been left to rot over summer with no funding for a renovation, and no one had bothered to shut it off. Ergo, Jamie found herself hiding there from AP English that she certainly wasn’t in the mood for, when the bathroom door swung open.

She jumped and almost dropped the cigarette, shuffling back as the intruding figure came further into the room. Her eyes were cast down, muttering to herself as she failed to spot Jamie in the corner. As she turned to look in the mirror, Jamie recognised the face. Dani Clayton, cheerleader and popular girl, dating her high school sweetheart Eddie Nielsen. They were the IT couple, the ones destined to get accidentally pregnant and then quickly married.

Jamie rolled her eyes at the utter fulfilment of American stereotypes, she couldn’t be immersed deeper into a teenage romantic-comedy.

It took a moment for Dani to spot her, lurking in the shadows, she gasped and held a hand to her chest, trying to steady her rapid heartbeat. She hadn’t expected company, neither of them did, and Dani tried her best to sound calm.

‘You scared me.’ She said.

‘I tend to do that to people.’

She knew Jamie was English, knew she’d switched schools switched lives a few years ago. Her accent hadn’t wavered and it sounded almost refreshing to Dani’s ears, suave compared to the shrill American voices that encased her day in and day out. It didn’t do anything to lessen her pulse.

‘What are you-why are you in here?’ Dani was wondering aloud, not expecting a response from the girl she’d barely spoken a word to, ever.

‘I could ask you the same question.’ Jamie took a final drag before flicking the cigarette butt into the sink.

She didn’t move, didn’t even turn her body in Dani’s direction. Her words had echoed against the tiles but they had since died out, falling into the abyss of silence that tumbled over them. Dani’s eyes flickered towards the door, momentarily planning her escape. Instead she sighed and leant back against the counter, palms flat on the surface before she hoisted herself up. Her legs swung out but she soon steadied herself.

Dani needed a confidant, someone unbiased and smart. There was nothing in Jamie’s body language that indicated a want for conversation, but Dani didn’t care. She just needed somebody, outside of her inner circle, to tell her what she wanted to hear.

‘I’m hiding…from my boyfriend.’ She elaborated, pressing against the creases that had risen up on her skirt.

‘Trouble in paradise?’

‘No, I just…’ Dani trailed off. ‘Do you ever feel like your entire future is already planned out for you? Like you’ve got no say in it.’ She looked at Jamie, observing her reaction.

‘Not really.’

Dani nodded, almost giving up. Maybe Jamie wouldn’t give her the response she needed. She placed pressure on her hands to push herself off the counter until a voice frozen her movements, she settled back down as Jamie continued.

‘But you should be in control of your own life, do what you want to do. Don’t let anyone decide your future, not even your boyfriend.’ Jamie had moved down from the ledge, hands stuffed in her pockets as she walked closer to Dani.

At least, that’s what Dani thought she was doing until her hand reached out for the door. Jamie stopped herself before she left, something within her wanted to rid Dani of her external sadness, to wipe the frown off her face.

‘One last thing, find your own hiding space next time.’

There was no malicious intent from Jamie, no hostility or sarcasm. Instead her tone was light, finishing off with a wink that seemed to brighten Dani’s spirits. It warmed her a little, though she was unsure why. Dani and her were by no means friends, not even acquaintances, there should be no reason why she felt so inclined to cheer her up.

She left Dani to think, wandering back from the desolate block into the main school building. Jamie mingled with the crowd rushing from class to class, lost in the memory of Dani Clayton’s smile.

* * *

Dani was frustrated, and confused, but mostly frustrated when she stormed into the abandoned bathroom for the second time. Jamie was sat in the same position but this time she was reading rather than smoking. The cover read _1984_ by George Orwell, Dani knew it was part of their English assignment. She saw Jamie’s raised eyebrow, eyes trailing over to her and Dani rushed to explain. Jamie beat her to the punch.

‘Let me guess, hiding from the boyfriend? I thought I told you to get your own spot blondie.’

‘Blondie? That’s creative.’ Dani snorted.

Jamie took no offence, simply book-marking her page before closing the novel. She turned to face the frazzled girl, who looked desperate to speak her mind. Jamie stayed quiet, allowing Dani to collect her thoughts before she released them in a wild spurt of information.

‘I’m just frustrated.’ Dani said.

‘In what way?’

‘In every way! With Eddie, with my parents…with my life.’ Dani seemed defeated, on the verge of exhaustion and trying to claw back what little energy she had left. She wondered why it was so easy to share with Jamie. Maybe the fact that she was a stranger made it simpler, Jamie didn’t judge her. ‘They want me to get married.’

‘And you don’t want that?’ Jamie asked, her attention had switched completely to Dani, curious.

‘I’m 18 I have no idea. I don’t want my life laid out for me, I don’t even know if I want-’ She paused, the words resting on her tongue. Dani deliberated if she should say them aloud when she hadn’t even said them to herself. ‘I don’t even know if I want him.’

Jamie sucked in a breath, commending Dani’s bravery. She kept up such a perfect persona, every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. But Jamie was getting a sense of the real Dani Clayton, and she wondered how long this version had been hidden away. She went to offer advice but Dani wasn’t finished.

‘I don’t think I feel what I’m supposed to feel with him, what all the girls have been talking about for years. I don’t feel it, when he touches me, sometimes I don’t think I feel anything. Is that-Is that normal? Will it change?’ Dani didn’t know what response she wanted from Jamie, something, anything.

‘That’s a difficult one blondie. When you say you don’t feel anything…?’

‘Everyone always talks about the butterflies, the tingles, I don’t get any of that.’

She nodded, contemplating her next sentence. Dani’s life was complicated and Jamie had the urge to unravel it for her. She had an idea, whether it would work was another question entirely, but there was in inkling within her. Jamie hopped off the ledge, narrowly avoiding her ruck-sack and stepped closer to Dani.

‘Have you ever felt that?’ She asked.

Dani hesitantly shook her head, as if she was afraid to admit it. The embarrassment of being 18 and never experiencing that emotion.

‘Then maybe you just don’t know what it feels like.’ Jamie suggested. She was being uncharacteristically helpful, for reasons she was unsure of herself. ‘Can I try something?’

‘Sure.’

Dani was willing to try anything at this point, to accept any advice that might make her feel normal. She prepared herself for Jamie’s voice but almost jumped at Jamie’s touch. She hadn’t noticed how close they actually were, how easy it had been for Jamie to slip her hand into Dani’s. She saw the apprehensive look on Jamie’s face and realised she was probably expecting Dani to pull away, for her face to contort into disgust and run out of the room.

Jamie’s sexuality was public knowledge and whilst Dani couldn’t care less, other people had their prejudices. She would never join in on the comments, would never ridicule Jamie in the hallway, who was she to judge?

But when Jamie’s touched her, she found a reason for why she was so unbothered by Jamie’s preferences, for lack of a better phrase. When Jamie touched her, those butterflies woke and Dani didn’t know if she could ever get them to rest. Was that how it was supposed to feel? All warm and tingly, like she never wanted to let go? Maybe Dani wasn’t broken, maybe she was-

‘How does that feel? Different than your boyfriend?’ Jamie interrupted her thoughts and Dani blinked herself back to reality.

‘Yeah.’ Dani breathed. ‘It feels different.’ She didn’t go into detail, she didn’t know how. 

Jamie pulled her hand back and Dani felt the loss instantly. ‘Well, there you have it. Do you feel better now?’

‘Yeah, I do.’

But it wasn’t for the reasons Jamie was thinking, it wasn’t because she had cleared things up so brilliantly for Dani. Rather, she’d done the opposite. She’d made things oh so much more complicated.

* * *

Dani wasn’t broken, she’d figured that out, but hadn’t let herself think about it all that much. Okay, that was a lie, Dani’s mind hadn’t drifted from Jamie since she’d held her hand in the bathroom. Eddie had noticed her recent distraction, wanting to know why she would float from reality every time there was a lull in conversation.

There was a repressed part of her that knew exactly what was occurring, but Dani ignored it like she had been doing for years. Jamie touch had brought it ever so close to the surface and Dani had to prevent it from bubbling over.

She had visited the bathroom since, caught Jamie smoking a spliff this time and took the object from her fingertips before she took a nice, long breath in.

They’d ended up giggling on the floor, pressed against the wall as they passed the joint back and forth. Dani couldn’t remember exactly what they’d spoken about, a bunch of nonsense really. Family history, colleges, boyfriends, girlfriends and the like. She had never felt so relaxed, not with anyone. Jamie brought out a different side of her, a side she started to prefer.

She never mentioned their rendezvous to anyone else, not just to stop the judgment but also for herself. That spot was theirs, it wasn’t anyone else’s business. Jamie appeared to have the same mind-set as no one ever caught wind of their meetings. She’d slip away from an empty corridor into the abandoned section. Sometimes Jamie would already be there, on occasion she would arrive before her. The butterflies would wake every time Jamie came into view, and Dani could feel herself getting nervous around the girl.

Something was rising within her, a desperation of sorts. It had been a week since their last meeting, since she’d got more than a glimpse of Jamie, and Dani couldn’t wait. Thoughts had been plaguing her and she needed answers. Jamie was the only one who could provide them.

‘Dani? Dani are you alright?’ Eddie’s voice broke her musing and she found herself in the cafeteria, all attention directed towards her.

‘Yes, I’m fine.’ She said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Dani almost choked when Jamie walked past, she took a daring glance in Dani’s direction which resulted in Eddie’s hand rubbing circles on her back. It felt wrong, and she wanted to flinch away from the touch.

‘Seriously babe, are you okay?’

Eddie slipped his hand into hers and Dani waited for those tingles, they never came. She looked down and instead saw Jamie’s hand, Jamie squeezing her fingers and rubbing her back. Just the mere thought arose more feelings than Eddie did. It engulfed her with panic, and the urge to remove herself from the situation was too much. She stood, drawing attention back to herself, before uttering a small apology and escaping out the lunch hall.

Eddie didn’t follow her, something Dani had never been so thankful for after she spotted Jamie headed for their bathroom. No one noticed them slip away, too busy with their own lives to focus on the misadventures of two high school girls. Even if Dani was one of the most popular people in the building.

Jamie barely had time to climb onto her ledge before Dani came barrelling through the door. She didn’t speak, not for a few seconds, letting Jamie take her in. Her breathing was more erratic than usual and Jamie wondered if she’d ran here, a smile tugging at her lips with the thought.

‘You alright bl-’

‘Kiss me. I-I need you to kiss me.’

Jamie was taken aback at the abrupt request, eyebrows furrowing once the words had soaked in.

‘Very funny.’ But Jamie’s voice held no humour, she was cautious. Eyes scanned the room for any signs of another student present.

‘Jamie-’

‘Look I get that my sexuality might be a joke to you, but it certainly isn’t for me. So if you’ve got any hidden cameras waiting to pop out, then piss off.’

She had jumped down and moved closer to Dani, causing her head to swim and her pulse to quicken. Dani wanted to reach out, but kept her fingernails digging into her palm. Jamie radiated anger and Dani wanted to explain but she had no patience left.

‘Jamie, please.’

Her tone softened Jamie’s expression, seeing the anxiety spread over Dani’s face. Her hands shook and Jamie took them in hers to steady them. There was no one there, no one apart from themselves, Jamie realised that now. She had jumped to conclusions, forgetting how different Dani was than the rest. She told Dani it was okay, took a step closer and brushed her nose against Dani’s.

The blonde released a shaky breath, eyelids fluttering closed as the sensations replaced every clear thought in her mind. Jamie leaned in and as she pressed her lips to Dani’s. Then her whole body melted.

She was a mere puddle on the floor by the time Jamie pulled away. She didn’t even have time to move her hands, staying firmly by her side in sheer panic. One of Jamie’s landed on her cheek and Dani keened into the touch, she had visions of turning her head and pressing her lips against Jamie’s palm, imagining the sigh of pleasure it would cause.

Instead, she opened her eyes. She started to understand the rush of adrenaline that had flooded through her, the indescribable way Jamie made her feel. It was so much, too much that her emotions began to boil. Dani fell into Jamie’s embrace when the tears spilled from her eyes, unsure why her body was reacting in this way.

Maybe it was the utter, unsullied sensation of relief sweeping over. Maybe it was the fear that rose in her chest once she fully understood. She felt something for Jamie, for a girl, and it scared her. Her entire family, everyone in her life was expecting her to marry Eddie, settle down and have children. She worried about ruining their dreams.

But here was this girl, who didn’t care what parts of Dani’s life had already been planned, who didn’t care that she was unsure of what she wanted. Here was this girl who just gave her advice when she needed it, calmed her down from an emotional outburst, who held her when she needed to be held. Dani didn’t know what she’d done to deserve it.

She put distance between them and started to apologise, wiping damp cheeks with her sleeve before Jamie cut her off.

‘Hey, it’s okay.’ She hadn’t let go of Dani. ‘It’s okay.’

Jamie didn’t say anything else, but then Dani didn’t need to hear any more. The reassurance from Jamie was enough to soothe her breathing and let her tears run dry. They were close enough for Dani to kiss her again with little movement, but Dani held back. Jamie saw her eyes flickering to her lips and took the leap for the both of them, her hands returned to Dani’s cheeks and she pulled her in.

Dani responded this time, fingers gripping Jamie’s waist as she pushed Dani gently against the wall. A whimper escaped past her lips and it made Jamie’s head spin, slipping her hand back to grasp at Dani’s hair. She coaxed Dani’s mouth open with her tongue and groaned at the feeling. Jamie would’ve carried on, she could’ve kept kissing Dani for days, but they both needed oxygen.

Dani breathed out as they separated, letting her forehead fall against Jamie’s. Jamie smiled at her, refusing to let her hands drop back to her sides. If she let go of Dani, there was the possibility she’d slip away. Drift out of her grasp and Jamie wouldn’t be able to get her back.

But in that current moment, Dani wasn’t going anywhere. Being with Jamie, everything started to make sense.

‘Did that clear anything up?’ Jamie broke the silence but not the distance.

‘A few things.’ Dani teased, hands fiddling with the hem of Jamie’s t-shirt. She wondered if the skin underneath was softer than the material. ‘I think I know what it’s supposed to feel like now, you made it all make sense.’

Jamie kissed her again, much shorter this time. ‘So…’ She stepped back and instantly regretted it. ‘What are you going to do now?’

The insecurities Jamie had melted away were starting to build back up, and Dani could feel the developing lump in her throat.

‘I don’t know.’

Jamie intertwined their fingers, lifting Dani’s gaze from the floor.

‘Hey, give yourself some time to figure things out, okay? And give yourself some credit.’ Jamie’s smile fell when the bell rang out, knowing her class was on the opposite side of the grounds. ‘I have to dash.’

‘Wait!’ She stopped Jamie in her tracks. ‘Can we keep meeting here?’

_We shouldn’t_ and _you have a boyfriend_ were the first two responses Jamie conjured up. She knew they were the sensible things to say, to reason with Dani that she couldn’t be that person for her, no matter how much she wanted to. But Jamie saw the dismay on Dani’s face at her hesitation, she was so insecure and Jamie didn’t want to leave her fumbling around in the dark when she’d just found the light switch.

She knew what she was supposed to do, imagining how it would feel if she found out Dani had been cheating on her. But Jamie went against her better interests, knowing exactly how it would all end before the sentence tumbled out of her mouth.

‘Of course.’

* * *

Jamie didn’t visit the bathroom for a week, she needed to clear her head and that feat was impossible in Dani’s presence. All the progress she made would dissipate when she so much as caught sight of her in the hallway. Jamie had fallen hard for a straight girl. _Go figure_.

Dani found her smoking on the ledge exactly 7 days since they’d kissed, not commenting on Jamie’s absence. Instead, she joined her, there was enough space for both of them. Jamie wordlessly handed her the spliff and smirked when Dani’s body visibly relaxed. She’d missed her, though Jamie would barely admit it to herself let alone anyone else.

‘How was your week?’ Dani asked, thigh pressed against Jamie’s.

‘Boring, then busy, then boring again. Yours?’

‘The same.’

Jamie had, for once, paid attention to the school gossip. There had been no mention of a break up and Jamie knew better than to ask. Not that it was any of her business anyway, she tried to remind herself that Dani wasn’t hers, to get frustrated over a relationship wasn’t her place. Dani needed time, and Jamie could be patient.

‘How’s things with Eddie?’ Maybe she didn’t know better.

Dani sighed, she sunk back against the wall turning her gaze toward’s Jamie. She let out a little laugh as thoughts began running through her mind and Jamie found herself confused.

‘Great…mostly great…we took things to a new step…so they’re okay…kinda.’ She sat up. ‘I’ll let you in on a little secret though. Sex? Totally overrated.’

Jamie fell back with a snort, shaking her head at Dani’s abrupt subject change. Maybe she really was desperate for advice.

‘Oh darlin’, he’s clearly not doing it right.’ She took another drag, blowing the smoke in Dani’s face and grinning when the girl shoved her away playfully.

Dani turned red, the weed not ridding her of embarrassment just yet. She wanted Jamie to call her that again, she wanted Jamie to call her every pet name under the sun and pretend that it was normal. That it was Jamie’s hand she could hold in the corridor, that it was Jamie who could kiss her between lessons and pass her notes in class. _Baby, darling, honey, sweetheart_ she wanted them all.

‘I dunno, everything went where it was supposed to.’ Dani shrugged, falling into a fit of giggles at Jamie’s contorted face.

Jamie liked her _loved her_ when she was this carefree, when the weight of the world wasn’t pressing down on her shoulders. She brought out a different side of Dani, one that only existed within those four walls. Jamie knew where this conversation was headed, but did nothing to stop it in its tracks.

Jamie leant closer, watching Dani’s eyelids droop. ‘If sex doesn’t make you feel good, he’s doing it wrong.’

‘Well, I don’t know what to do.’ Dani huffed before an idea registered on her face.

Jamie recognised the look and shook her head, sitting back to stop Dani moving any closer. ‘Nope, I’m not trying that. I held your hand, kissed you, and that’s that.’

Dani groaned and it almost made Jamie blush, her petulant teenage attitude was creeping up on her. She let her eyes fall to her lap and muttered. ‘I bet you at least know what you’re doing.’

It wasn’t quiet enough for Jamie to miss it, given how little distance there was between them. She knew it was bait, Dani was dangling it under her nose and Jamie could feel herself falling hook line and sinker. Her pupils had dilated, but whether that was from the joint or the lust she wasn’t sure.

‘I do, and that isn’t going to work.’

‘Come on Jamie, I’m not asking you to fuck me.’

Jamie startled at the sound of such obscenities coming from the girl’s mouth. ‘Then what are you asking me?’

Dani paused. Maybe she hadn’t thought it entirely through just yet, maybe she wasn’t sure what she was asking of Jamie. But then there was the possibility she was working up courage, to take the next step forward.

‘Just tell me, show me what I’m supposed to feel.’

Jamie shook her head in disbelief of what she was about to do, comply to Dani’s request. She tried one last shred of self-control, hoping Dani would back-down. But given the lust in her eyes, Jamie knew it was almost a lost cause.

‘What about your high school sweetheart? You’re in a relationship Dani.’

It was one of the one times Jamie had used her actual name, and it made her sit back and think. Jamie was right, she knew that deep down, but there was some other voice telling her different.

‘I know.’ It was almost a whine and Jamie feared she would start crying. ‘I just…you make me feel normal Jamie. You make it all make sense and I can’t lose that, not when I’ve just found it.’

Jamie gave up. She reached out for the girl in front of her and pulled her close. She tucked a strand of hair behind Dani’s ear and cupped her cheek.

It was an out of body experience for Dani, when Jamie kissed her again and encouraged her onto her lap. Dani straddled her thigh and thanked god she was wearing a skirt that day, forgoing the tights. It was everything all at once and Dani found herself comparing every move, every feeling to Eddie. How he hadn’t so much as caused a spark, whereas Jamie had lit a fire within her. Eddie’s touches were fumbling and awkward, but Jamie’s were tactical. She knew exactly what she was doing, as Dani had predicted.

Dani wanted to pull her top over her head as Jamie’s fingers dipped beneath the fabric, but the last shred of sanity in her mind reminded her they were still on school grounds. If they were to be interrupted she could easily move away, but it would look more suspicious without a shirt. She settled for the small touches.

She moaned into Jamie’s mouth as Jamie’s fingers gripped her waist and pulled her down against her thigh. Dani’s instincts kicked in and she began grinding, letting her head fall on Jamie’s shoulder as she tried to breathe. Jamie moved her lips to her neck, sucking at the skin but not hard enough to leave a mark, knowing she couldn’t.

Dani was hot, she was burning. And she wanted Jamie to touch her desperately, she would’ve begged but her voice was failing her. Luckily, Jamie could read her mind and slipped a hand under her rucked up skirt, Dani groaned at the notion and finally found her words.

‘Please, please Jamie.’ It was so breathless Dani wondered if she even picked it up.

‘I thought you weren’t asking me to fuck you?’ Jamie teased, like she was doing with the edge of Dani’s underwear.

It was too much to form a coherent thought, it used every ounce of energy left. ‘I am now.’

The force with which Dani threw her head back as Jamie finally touched her without any cloth barriers, would’ve cracked her skull had it connected with the wall. Circles over her clit before plunging two fingers deep into her, Dani had never felt anything like it.

She felt alive.

* * *

The house was packed. Jamie weaved through the crowd to reach her friends Hannah and Owen in a small alcove by the kitchen, beer bottles clutched to her chest. She passed them over and received a small nod of gratitude, taking a huge gulp herself and hoping the alcohol would hit her soon. She wasn’t a lightweight, but she needed a distraction.

Dani was there, with Eddie, and it hurt to watch him draped over her claiming his prize. She needed to forget the feel of Dani, legs wrapped around her waist and mouth on hers. There had been other incidents, in the bathroom, where they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. One thing always led to another.

Jamie knew she should break things off between them, she knew morally it was wrong. But when Dani would walk into their bathroom and pull Jamie to her, she forgot every reason on her conscience. They would never interact outside of their space, aside from the occasional glance in the hallway. Jamie would wink, always unnoticed by others, but it made Dani blush and that was all that mattered.

‘I’m going out for a smoke.’ She announced.

She didn’t bother asking Hannah and Owen, knowing they were so caught up with each other to barely acknowledge her departure. Yet so oblivious to the other’s feelings, though Jamie knew it was only a matter of time. She headed towards the patio doors, wandering through the kitchen and past Dani’s clique. But Dani wasn’t there, and Eddie seemed in no rush to find her. Jamie ignored the instinct to search and lit her cigarette instead.

Walking back in 5 minutes later, Dani was still missing. She had half a mind to ask but the questions wouldn’t be worth it. Jamie walked into the living room, giving it a quick scan before heading up the stairs. There were three flights so she started on the first floor, checking the bathroom first and then the rest of the bedrooms.

Most of them were occupied, with sights Jamie thought she’d never unsee, until she reached the end of the hall, the door slightly ajar. She pushed it open to reveal Dani, star-fished on the bed with her hair splayed out. Jamie initially believed her to be passed out, but when Dani let out a small groan she moved closer and sat next to her side. Dani jumped at the intrusion but relaxed when she noticed Jamie, head lolling to the side and a drunk grin spread over her face.

‘Hi gorgeous.’ She slurred, reaching up to play with Jamie’s curls.

Jamie took her hand and brought it back down, not letting go. ‘Someone’s drunk.’ She teased. Dani pressed a finger to her lips in a shushing motion and Jamie couldn’t help but laugh. ‘Come on blondie, let’s get you up.’

Dani was by no means heavy, but given her floppy stature Jamie struggled hauling to a sitting position. She let Dani lean on her, using Jamie as support. The duvet beneath them was soft and Jamie imagined them cuddled up under the covers, Dani’s arm draped over her waist as she pulled her close. They would wake and share a kiss, ignoring morning breath. She would make Dani laugh and feel the vibrations in her chest.

‘Didn’t think you were the type to get hammered.’ She felt Dani snuggle into her chest, it wasn’t helping her fantasies.

‘I’m not.’ She sounded sleepy and Jamie wondered if her eyes were drooping shut. ‘But then I saw you, and I needed to forget.’

‘Forget what?’ Jamie asked, tucking Dani’s head under her chin.

‘How much I like you.’

Drunk words were sober thoughts, but Jamie didn’t want to dwell on them not when Dani was in that state. She knew Dani wouldn’t remember this, it would become a haze of memories in a forgotten night. It didn’t matter what Jamie responded with, and in a way that eased her mind. She could declare her undying love for Dani and the girl wouldn’t remember anything.

‘Yeah? Well I like you too blondie.’ She stroked up and down Dani’s arm soothingly, it settled Dani’s mind but not her heart. ‘Right, we should get you some water and then you need to go home.’ Jamie stood up and watched as Dani held her arms out for Jamie to pull.

Dani landed unsteady on her feet, swaying slightly before Jamie grounded her. Dani wanted to kiss her, but Jamie caught on before she could move any closer and held her half an arm’s length away.

‘Probably not the best idea.’ She gestured to the still ajar door and Dani sighed, resting her forehead back on Jamie’s shoulder.

‘Ugh, you’re probably right.’ Her voice was slightly muffled by Jamie’s shirt. ‘You’re amazing you know?’

Jamie chuckled, attempting to push Dani away. ‘And you’re drunk.’

They looked at each other, taking in the moment that was just the two of them. A different setting than what they were used to, but theirs all the same. At least it was until someone came bundling through the door, forcing Jamie to step back whilst also keeping a steadying hand on Dani.

‘Dani thank god, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.’ It was Eddie, pushing the glasses further up his nose and almost ignoring Jamie completely. ‘Come on, we need to go.’

Maybe it was her slight inebriation, or her desperation, or the need for Dani to want her more than she’d ever wanted Eddie. But when Eddie stepped forward, she swore Dani’s grip on her tightened, fingernails digging into Jamie’s hand. She didn’t want to let go. But Dani’s boyfriend was there, looking for his girlfriend, and Jamie was standing in the way.

Dani, however, was drunk and incapable of being compliant. ‘I’m good.’

Jamie held in a snort, thankful she was faced away from Eddie. His eyebrows furrowed and he reached out towards Dani, confused when she pull away and shifted closer to Jamie.

“Dani seriously, I’ll take you home.’

But Dani was having none of it, digressing to clingy child as she held onto Jamie. The smile was threatening to spread over Jamie’s face and she managed to keep it hidden.

‘I can take her, it’s no problem.’ Jamie said.

It was the first time he looked at Jamie, taking in the way she held his girlfriend and the way his girlfriend held onto her. He knew who she was, there was a vague memory of passing her in the halls, but her name surpassed his knowledge.

‘And you are?’ Eddie asked, his attention away from Dani.

Jamie didn’t like his tone, nor did she like his judgment. She opened her mouth to answer when drunk Dani spoke up instead.

‘She’s my rock.’ Dani’s head rested on her shoulder and she shut her eyes, loving the vibrations of Jamie’s laughter.

Eddie didn’t find it amusing, not in the slightest. He rubbed a hand over his forehead and sighed with annoyance. ‘Fine. Text me when you get home okay?’ He directed his question to Dani but received no response, and giving up he left the two girls alone.

Jamie snorted as the door pulled over, listening to the receding footsteps down the hall. She saw a smile on Dani’s face and wrapped an arm around her waist, giving Dani better balance as they started moving.

‘Right you, let’s get you home before you cause any more trouble. You need to be watered and put to bed.’

‘You make me sound like a plant.’

Jamie reached out for the doorhandle, thankful the party had died down and the corridor was now almost empty.

‘Definitely not a plant blondie, they are much easier to manage.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone wanted to see jealous Dani and I hadn't actually written a scene with that in. But I have done now so enjoy that. This is the second and final instalment, even though I love these AU characters. Thanks for reading!

A month later, Dani found herself at cheer practice. They were concentrating on lifts and baskets and Dani’s arms were beginning to ache. Though she’d physically recovered from the party, her mind definitely hadn’t. She remembered much more than Jamie gave her credit for, which resulted in some embarrassment on her end.

It had been four weeks of secret meetings and trials with little errors, of long conversations and romantic moments that scared Jamie to hell. Whenever Dani would reach for her hand and intertwine their fingers, it felt real. It felt like they were a couple who could walk the halls and announce to everyone how disgustingly much they were in love. Jamie knew she was falling, and she wasn’t sure Dani would be there to catch her.

Dani’s mind shifted to Jamie, so much so she imagined her sat under the bleachers across the field. But then she blinked and realised Jamie was actually there, book in hand and pretending she wasn’t glancing over at Dani every few seconds. It caused her footing to stumble and she almost dropped the girl above her, there was a shuffle of movement and she found her balance.

‘Dani, you alright?’ Another girl asked.

Dani nodded, smiling in reassurance. She refocused in on the task at hand, pushing Jamie from her mind. It only lasted until their two minute break, rushing to get her water bottle and stealing looks at Jamie. She almost choked on her water when she saw Jamie wasn’t alone. With her stood Rebecca Jessel, alarmingly close and fiddling with her hair. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was doing.

But Dani couldn’t react, she had to remain impartial despite the jealousy radiating in her chest. She reprimanded herself, she had no right to feel that way. Jamie was, by all definitions of the word, single and Dani was not. But seeing Jamie respond, seeing her smile and smirk made the green headed monster emerge.

She was called back to practise and tore her eyes away from Jamie, she watched Rebecca walk away and heaved an internal sigh of relief. Jamie disappeared soon after and Dani had never wanted cheerleading to be over so fast.

That afternoon they were paired together for a Biology assignment.

Their teacher picked names randomly, and Jamie watched as Dani’s face fell in mock frustration when she said their names. It was all for show, a façade just for her friends, but it still hurt that little bit. Jamie brushed it off, feigning a lack of interest instead but revelling in the small glances Dani would send her way.

***

‘I like your house.’ Dani announced as they walked through the front door.

It was empty, her parents at work at her brothers out with friends. Just them two, alone. The last time that happened Dani had ended up with her hand down Jamie’s jeans and her shirt half way off her body, tucked away in their own space. But this was different, Jamie knew as she led Dani into the living room. The sofa was small, enough space for two but not without the occasional bump of a leg. It could’ve been 10 metres wide and Dani would’ve still ended up pressed against Jamie’s side, foregoing personal space.

There was no one to catch them, no one to spread rumours around school, and so Jamie relaxed in their close proximity. She opened her laptop and brought up the last word document she’d been working on, her fingers reached for the keyboard before Dani’s voice interrupted her.

‘So, what was Rebecca saying to you earlier?’ She wanted to sound indifferent, but Jamie saw right through her.

‘Nothing important.’ Jamie smiled, playing Dani at her own game. ‘Why?’

‘Oh no reason, I just didn’t think you guys were that close.’ She shrugged, shifting her attention to the computer until Jamie closed it.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Oh come on Jamie she was obviously flirting with you.’

Dani blushed as Jamie smirked, she’d been caught. Jamie turned her body to face Dani, arm stretched over the back of the sofa. She was so close Dani could smell her coconut shampoo.

‘Why do you care? You’re not jealous are you?’ Jamie asked, moving closer to distract Dani and throw her off centre.

‘No! And I don’t care, I-I was just curious.’ She sat back and folded her arms over her chest.

Jamie shook her head a little. ‘Well, considering you’re just curious…she asked me if I wanted to go see a film Friday night.’

Though Dani’s appearance remained the same, inside she was panicking. She had no right to get jealous, Jamie wasn’t hers, but the thought of her with someone else wasn’t pleasant. To make Jamie feel guilty about going on a date would make her an awful person, so Dani pretended she was fine. Forgetting Jamie knew her too well.

‘Oh…and what did you say?’ Dani was quiet.

Jamie released a deep sigh, forcing Dani to look at her. ‘Would it bother you if I said yes?.’

Dani paused, knowing her answer but wondering if Jamie wanted to hear it. ‘Yes, but it shouldn’t matter. We’re not together Jamie, we’re not a couple, you can date or kiss whoever you want. You don’t have to ask for my permission.’

She took in Dani’s little speech, catching onto a key piece of information before pressing her lips against Dani’s. The blonde was taken aback and it took her a moment to respond, running a hand through Jamie’s hair.

‘What was that for?’ Dani asked, slightly breathless and dazed. Jamie had a knack for making her feel that way.

‘Well, you said I could kiss whoever I want.’ Jamie teased, receiving a playful shove from Dani. ‘And I turned Rebecca down.’

Dani’s mouth gaped open. ‘You ass I thought you said yes.’

Jamie laughed, brushing a strand of hair back behind Dani’s ear. ‘I could’ve said yes, but there was no point. I would’ve spent the entire time thinking of someone else.’ She lowered her voice and brushed her nose against Dani’s.

‘We should really get some work done.’ Dani groaned but made no effort in pulling away.

‘Oh definitely.’

Then Dani kissed her. Jamie would’ve stopped it, had it not been a week since she’d last touched her. Instead, she complied and pushed the laptop onto the coffee table. Dani moaned a little as Jamie pushed her tongue into her mouth, fingers teasing the hem of her jumper.

‘Jamie, I need you.’

Dani was rarely vocal, instead she’d use her actions to show Jamie what she needed. This time she was too impatient, she had been too worked up for days letting her imagination run away with her.

‘Not here.’ Jamie whispered, tugging her off the cushions and leading Dani upstairs.

As she shut the bedroom door behind her, gently pushing Dani onto the bed and onto her back, Jamie gave herself a moment. Here was Dani Clayton, in her room, on her bed, asking for Jamie to touch her, she would’ve pinched herself had her hands not been occupied. Jamie pulled her top over her head and helped Dani rid herself of the jumper. In an instant, there was a shift.

Not just in energy but in mood. This wasn’t them fooling around in the abandoned school bathroom, this was new. They had never gone this far, never felt each other’s bare skin in this way, and it changed everything. Dani hated every connotation of the phrase “making love”, but when Jamie touched her with such passion, when she released a shuddering breath as Dani revealed her bare chest, it was the only way she could describe it.

Jamie’s hand brushed over her nipple and Dani whimpered with pleasure, loving the weight of Jamie over her and trying to pull her closer. Her only frame of reference for sex like this was Eddie, but only half her clothes were gone and she was already feeling a thousand times hotter.

Jamie pulled off Dani’s jeans and then her underwear, and Dani felt as bare as she looked. But under Jamie’s gaze she didn’t turn away or hide herself, she wanted Jamie to see her. It caught her off guard, the feelings Dani had for her, and she would’ve had more time to think about it had Jamie’s tongue not started moving.

***

Later, when they were both bare and sated, Jamie rested on her side facing Dani with an arm draped over her waist. Her chest was still heaving and Dani’s eyelids were fluttering shut. She was completely drained, and neither had the energy to talk. Either that or they were too scared to discuss what just happened, what they had both felt in those moments, and what it meant for the future.

Instead, Jamie watched Dani begin to drift off, making sure she was still awake herself. Dani’s steady breathing relaxed her and she threw a blanket over them, covering up the chill of the room. Jamie settled deeper into the mattress, allowing her eyes to close for a moment before she opened them. It wouldn’t hurt to take a quick nap, she’d make sure they’d wake before anyone arrived back home. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a few seconds…

‘Hey Jamie are you in here!? I was going to-oh my god!’

Jamie jolted awake to the sound of her little brother’s voice, eyes widening as she caught sight of Mikey before he sped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. In their sleep Dani had intertwined her legs with Jamie’s, but with all the commotion she’d pulled away in panic, clutching the blanket to her chest.

‘Did he…do you think he realised?’ Dani asked, her voice quiet but high-pitched.

‘I-I don’t know, shit.’ Jamie said, rushing to get her clothes on.

The sight of a frantic Jamie brought Dani back to reality and she copied the other girl’s movements, trying to find where her clothes had been thrown. At the time she hadn’t cared, but now she wished she’d been more careful. Anxiety set within her and she began rambling.

‘He goes to our school Jamie, h-he knows who I am he knows who I’m dating. Oh god, if he tells anyone-’

‘He won’t.’ Jamie stopped getting dressed to catch Dani’s face in her hands. ‘I promise you he won’t say anything.’

But Dani was too far gone, too hidden back in her shell for Jamie to reach her. She pulled away, not making eye contact as she gathered her things. Jamie could hear conversation and movement downstairs and wondered if she was the topic of it all.

‘I have to go, my mom will be worrying where I am. I need to go.’

Dani’s hair was still unkempt but Jamie kept from reaching out and smoothing it down. She followed Dani out her room and down the stairs, hoping she would pause before she ran out the house, but Dani was on a mission.

‘Dani, I’m sorry-’

‘I’ll see you at school.’

Jamie watched her leave, slamming the door shut with anger. She was frustrated with herself more than Dani, frustrated with her brother’s blatant disregard for knocking. She spun on her heel to see him lingering in the hallway, _speak of the devil._

‘You’re sleeping with Dani Clayton?’ He asked.

It wasn’t mocking, or drawn out, it was serious. Despite his teenage tendencies, Mikey always had a soft spot for his older sister and he could see her worry. It was indented into her face with forehead creases.

‘I’m not…listen.’ She grasped his arms and bent to his level, which wasn’t far given his recent growth spurt. ‘You can’t tell anyone about what you just saw, okay? Especially not your friends at school.’ She was desperate, knowing if anything got out she’d lose all contact with Dani. She wouldn’t be able to speak to her again.

‘Okay fine.’ He shrugged Jamie off. ‘But why are you sleeping with her? Isn’t she going out with that Eddie guy?’

Jamie wished he was a year younger, still in middle school with no idea who any of the seniors were. Gossip spread like wildfire, even to the new kids. Jamie leaned back against the door, exhausted from a number of things.

‘Yep, she is.’ Jamie’s face fell. ‘And I don’t really know why…I like her, I guess.’ It was such a pathetic excuse.

‘Does she like you?’ Mikey asked.

Jamie thought the question over. A smile tugging at her lips before she answered.

‘Yeah she does.’

‘Then why isn’t she dating you?’

Jamie sighed at Mikey’s innocence. 14-year-old brothers should be teasing her, mocking her and snitching on her to their parents. But her relationship with Mikey wasn’t like that, she had looked after him so much when they were little that they had never acted like siblings.

‘It’s complicated. She’s scared and I’m not popular enough.’ It was the simplest explanation Jamie could give.

‘That’s so stupid.’

Jamie ruffled his hair and laughed as he shoved her away. ‘Yeah, well...’ She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and walked with him. ‘Come on, let’s get dinner.’

* * *

They finished the project in the library, a few days later. Their conversation never strayed from Biology, though Dani barely spoke to her anyway. Jamie had tried once to talk about what happened, but Dani cut her off with a glare. She knew why that spot had been chosen, a public place filled with students, nothing could happen between them.

And nothing had happened for a week. Dani didn’t even try to catch her eye in the hallway, it was as if Jamie didn’t exist. She guessed the fear had finally hit her. Though a part of her always expected it, Jamie’s heart didn’t hurt any less. This was the outcome that had prevailed in every fantasy she’d conjured up, so why was she so surprised when Dani didn’t even acknowledge her presence anymore.

Jamie would still visit their bathroom, alone. Dani hadn’t shown up for a week but Jamie still went, hoping that she’d hear the door squeak open. Instead the only sound that filled the room was her own echoing footsteps against the tiles. She almost gave up, almost abandoned the place altogether. But it was hers before Dani swept into her life and it would be hers after she’d gone.

Jamie couldn’t text her. They’d never exchanged numbers knowing it was too risky, in case Eddie asked any questions Dani wouldn’t be able to answer. Jamie accepted the initial reason, but now wished she’d persisted. Hannah and Owen had noticed a difference in her persona, in her mood, but Jamie shrugged off any queries and they knew better than to push. She felt like a love-sick teenager with a broken heart, but Jamie had known better.

She needed to speak to Dani one last time, to completely end whatever shreds were left between them. For her own piece of mind and moral conscience, she needed to know she’d done the right thing in the end and broken it off. Though Dani seemed to have done that all by herself, Jamie wanted closure. So she kept turning up to their spot, she kept hopping up on the ledge, waiting for Dani to return.

Eventually, she did. Barrelling through the door and causing Jamie to jump out of her skin, hand pressed to her heart. She would’ve smiled in memory of the first time they’d met here, had Dani’s expression not looked so serious. Dani went to speak, but Jamie cut in beforehand. She needed Dani to hear everything she had to say.

Jamie clambered down from the ledge, standing face to face with the blonde girl. ‘I need to say something.’ She couldn’t tell if Dani was listening. ‘We need to end this, completely. We had fun, it was nice, but you’ve got a boyfriend and I can’t be that person for you. I don’t want to be that person.’ Dani’s gaze had trailed down to her lips but Jamie carried on. ‘And I know you’ve probably ended things already but I just needed to-’

Dani kissed her, hard. There was no softness behind it, just want, need. Jamie tried to protest but she was backed into the sinks and lifted up on the ledge, and every reason she had not to do this flew out of the window. _Dani_ was all that ran through her mind as her lips moved to the nape of her neck, Jamie’s head tilted back and a hand flew to grasp at blonde locks of hair.

She was rarely the aggressor but Jamie wasn’t about to complain. Dani sucked the skin beneath her mouth not caring if she left a mark, and based on the sounds coming from Jamie she didn’t either. Dani’s hands had been roaming under Jamie’s shirt until they reached the edge of her jeans, popping open the button and pulling back to stare into Jamie’s eyes. Their breathing was ragged and Jamie could do little else but nod in encouragement as Dani’s fingers dipped past the fabric.

‘Fuck, Dani. What’s gotten into you?’ Jamie asked, not expecting a response and ergo not caring when she didn’t receive one.

Too distracted by the feeling of Jamie, Dani didn’t even register her words and instead started to tug the clothing down Jamie’s legs. She helped pull the jeans off her legs, ignoring the fact that they never undressed at school that it was too risky, and kicked them somewhere in the room. Jamie leant back against the wall, one leg wrapped around Dani’s waist as she teased her clit.

‘Baby yes.’ Jamie’s voice was strained.

Her eyes closed and a moan of pleasure ripped from her throat as Dani pushed a finger into her and began a frantic rhythm, curling it inside Jamie. Jamie’s nails were digging into Dani’s free arm, her other palm pressed against the counter for balance. She thought she broke skin when Dani added another finger.

With Jamie’s legs spread, Dani could see every glistening part of her. She licked her dry lips and resisted the urge to bring her mouth down to Jamie, knowing she would take her time. And Dani wanted Jamie to cum, quickly. She wanted to see Jamie tumble over the edge because of her, she needed to. She forgot everything else when she was with Jamie.

‘You feel so good.’ Dani mumbled against Jamie’s lips, loving the smile she felt.

Dani’s arm was beginning to ache but she ignored it, knowing Jamie was close just by the sight of her. Flushed chest and shut eyes, her grip tightening on Dani’s skin as she moaned. Dani increased the pressure on her clit and Jamie reached her peak, the strangled cry of Dani’s name escaping past her lips. She eased Jamie down, revelling in the twitch of her hips as Dani pulled her fingers out, wiping them on her skirt.

Her hand moved to Jamie’s thigh, keeping her solid against her, not ready for this moment to end. Jamie kissed her deeply, fingers drifting over her neck and collarbone. She pushed against Dani’s chest in a gentle manner, using the space to hop off the counter and search for her jeans. Dani watched her redress, leaning back against the surface in pure bliss.

‘I didn’t expect that today.’ Jamie teased, sauntering back over to Dani and reaching to take her hands, still in a messy state. ‘What…’

Jamie trailed off at an unfamiliar feeling, a cold sensation that left her puzzled. Only when she peered down did she realise, her eyebrows raising and mouth opening. The words weren’t there just yet, so Jamie remained silent, unaware of the sadness creeping up on Dani’s face. Jamie came crashing back down to reality.

‘Jamie I…I was going to tell you. I’m sorry.’

She pulled Dani’s left hand towards hers, playing with her fingers before she settled on Dani’s ring finger, no longer bare. The metal looked wrong, foreign on otherwise pure skin, and though it was smooth Jamie felt it digging painfully into her heart. She scoffed, stepping back and removing all contact between them. Her thoughts were clear now, clear as day, and Jamie knew she needed to get them out before she lost her nerve.

‘Right, well that makes things a lot easier. What we’ve been doing, whatever there is or was between us, it needs to stop. We can’t do this anymore.’ Jamie voice sounded steady, but it contrasted greatly with the feelings inside.

‘What, why?’

‘Christ Dani you’re engaged, you’re getting married! I can’t be this person anymore, especially not now.’ Jamie brushed past her to leave, but Dani predicted it and caught her arm before she could reach out for the door.

‘Jamie please, we can-we can work something out we can-’

‘We can what Dani? Hm? Carry on behind Eddie’s back like we’ve done for months, fool around at your bridal shower? Maybe I’ll join you on the honeymoon?’

Jamie knew she was being cruel, she could taste the bitterness of her words. Dani was getting married and all bets were off. But her body hurt as she saw the tears well in Dani’s eyes and drip down her cheeks, as her breathing became uneven and she desperately clung to Jamie. She sighed, lowering her voice and swallowing a lump in her throat.

‘You’ve got a fiancé now Dani, you’ve got a future. You’re gonna graduate high school and go to the same college, get married and have kids. Who wouldn’t want that?’ Her words were almost a whisper, knowing if they were any louder her voice would break.

‘I do want that.’ Her fingers dug in. ‘I do just…not with him.’ _With you,_ she finished in her mind. She didn’t have to say it out loud, the implication was clear.

‘Then why the fuck did you say yes!?’

Dani stepped back, turning away and wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew the answer to Jamie’s question. They had been together for so long, and it was easy with him. There were no dramatic feelings or stress about the future, she had settled before Jamie turned everything upside down.

Eddie had been asking her to marry him for years, chipping away at her ability to say no and eventually Dani had given in. No one had been around to see it and they’d kept it between themselves. Eddie thought Dani wanted it to be their secret, something they could share just the two of them before everyone found out. In reality, Dani wanted to make sure Jamie heard it from her rather than the school gossip chain.

But once she’d seen her, Dani couldn’t stop herself. She needed to touch her, to feel her and forget everything.

She realised she’d been silent in thought for a while, Jamie’s harsh words echoing in her mind. Dani faced her, fiddling with her sleeves.

‘Because I was scared.’

She looked so broken and Jamie failed to keep her distance, pulling Dani into her arms as she buried her head into Jamie’s shoulder.

‘Scared of what?’ Jamie whispered into her ear.

‘Of how I feel.’ Dani lifted her head to catch Jamie’s eye. ‘Eddie’s all I’ve known for years, I was comfortable with him, I knew where life was going. But then you happened and…I didn’t know anymore. I wasn’t expecting this, I didn’t plan for this. And I’m scared of losing people if they found out, I’m scared of the judgement.’ Jamie wanted to reassure her but Dani carried on. ‘But mostly I’m just scared of how much I like you. I’m terrified because I think I’m falling-’

‘Don’t.’

Jamie’s quiet plead froze her rambling. She rested her forehead against Dani’s, mirroring her stained cheeks, she couldn’t hold the emotion in any longer. She understood what Dani was about to say, knowing it couldn’t be said.

‘Don’t say it.’

‘Why?’ Dani asked.

‘Because if you do I won’t be able to let you go, and I have to let you go.’ She let out a shaky breath, wiping Dani’s cheek with her thumb. ‘But, you don’t have to be scared anymore, okay? You’ll be alright. Things always work out in the end.’

‘Promise?’ It came out as a whimper but Dani didn’t care anymore.

Jamie couldn’t answer that, she didn’t know how. Instead, she dragged herself away from Dani, squeezing her left hand one last time before disappearing through the door. Dani clasped a hand over her mouth as she cried, but it wasn’t enough to muffle the sound from Jamie’s ears. She heard her as she was walking away and her heart started to hurt. She loved Dani, had done for weeks, months, since the first time Dani had entered their bathroom in a whirlwind of blonde hair and pink skirts.

But she couldn’t tell her that, she was engaged. Regardless of how Dani felt towards her, she was _engaged_. She’d said yes for a reason and Jamie had to respect that, even when every instinct within her screamed to pull the ring off, to tell Dani she should be with her not Eddie.

Jamie couldn’t do that, she wasn’t that person. So she walked away.

* * *

‘Why am I here again?’ Jamie complained, huffing and shifting further into her seat.

‘Because it’s the last game and we have to support our team, school spirit and all that.’

Jamie glared at Owen, it was the same glare she’d been giving him and Hannah all evening. They had dragged her to Bly’s last football game of the season, for no other reason than “it’ll be fun”, which Jamie strongly contested against but somehow found herself on the bleachers. The metal was cold and she stuffed her hands into her pocket’s, shivering in the brisk evening air. The sun had already set and the dazzling floodlights were giving Jamie temporary blindness.

Also, Jamie hated football. Despised it. A bunch of egotistical high school boys trying to be men bashing into each other for an hour, wasn’t exactly her cup of tea. The only reason she was there was through the persistence of Hannah and Owen, who had been suspiciously adamant for her to go. She didn’t question why.

‘They should be starting soon.’ Hannah said.

‘Brilliant. The quicker they do, the quicker I can go home.’

Hannah rolled her eyes, there was no changing Jamie’s mind. But she needed to be there, along with the whole school, though she wasn’t about to tell Jamie why.

Jamie’s eyes trailed down to the cheerleaders warming up, trying to ignore the sight of a rather jumpy blonde. She was too far away to catch Jamie staring, but she averted her gaze nonetheless. She hadn’t seen Dani, let alone talked to her for almost a week. They’d gone that long before, but this time was different. This time was it. She wouldn’t see Dani for a week, then a month, then a year would pass by and Jamie would wonder where she was. People left each other’s lives all the time, but the thought didn’t make it hurt any less.

The cheerleaders did a quick routine before the game and Jamie pretended to be preoccupied, fiddling with her phone until Owen nudged her to put it away. She looked everywhere she could except for the field, where Dani was. The crowd cheered and Jamie contributed a few pathetic claps, wishing Dani would go out of sight before she drove herself crazy.

She begged for the game to start, but before it could the sound of feedback resonated across the multitude of students. Jamie was unaware of whether making a speech before a match was the norm, so she didn’t bat an eyelid. Until the sound of Dani Clayton’s voice hit her.

‘Um, Hi. Hey everyone.’

The crowd shifted to a low hush and Jamie sat forward in her seat, knowing now that it was out of the ordinary and becoming suddenly invested. Eddie was on the football team but was nursing an injury that placed him on the bench, though Jamie couldn’t spot him anywhere. She wondered if Dani was about to announce their engagement. They’d kept it secret otherwise she would’ve heard it all over the school, Jamie was the only one who knew.

Dani was nervous, her hands shook as she clutched the microphone. She hadn’t prepared for how terrifying this would be, but she needed to do it. She knew Jamie was in the crowd, she’d scoped her out the second she walked in. Dani released a deep breath, an attempt to release the tension in her body.

‘Before we start I have something I need to say.’

Jamie peered over at Owen and Hannah who looked equally confused before looking back at Dani.

‘Not a lot of you know this, but about a week ago me and Eddie broke up.’ Dani stopped to allow the murmurs to die down, the rumours were already flowing through the school and she carried on to debunk them. ‘We were together for a really long time and I thought I was happy, I had my entire future laid out for me. But something happened that made me realise that wasn’t what I wanted, or rather someone happened.’

Jamie hadn’t moved in minutes, staring intently down at Dani.

‘I realised something about myself I had been hiding for so long, and I didn’t know how miserable it made me to keep it hidden. Until someone showed me how great that part of me actually was.’

Dani paused, taking a moment before she carried on, before she went to a place she could never return. But looking up at Jamie in the crowd gave her all the confidence she needed.

‘So can I ask Jamie Taylor to come down here please.’

All eyes shifted to her and Jamie had never felt so scrutinised. There were low whispers she couldn’t make out and she didn’t even think to move until Owen pushed her. She turned her head, seeing their looks of encouragement before she stood up. She manoeuvred past a few people, ignoring their stares and proceeded to make her way down the bleacher steps.

She had half a mind to run out and never return, but Dani was opening herself up to the school and Jamie couldn’t leave her so vulnerable. Dani’s worried expression became clearer as Jamie got closer and Jamie paused right in front of her, a smirk forming on her lips.

‘Dani, what are you doing?’ Jamie whispered, forgetting everyone could hear her.

Dani ignored her, reaching out a hand and pulling her closer. ‘Jamie.’ There was a smile on her face now, her nerves distracted by the girl standing before her. ‘I’m sorry that I didn’t figure things out sooner, if I left it too late then I understand. But I want you to know that I’m not scared anymore and I needed you to know that…that I love you.’

Jamie’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but Dani wasn’t finished. The rowdy students quietened down once she carried on, hanging onto Dani’s every word.

‘That I’m in love with you, I have been for a while now. And I needed to show you that I don’t care who knows, all I care about is being with you.’ Dani paused, biting her lip. ‘So, Jamie Taylor. Will you go out with me?’

Jamie shook her head in disbelief, casting a quick glance up to the weirdly quiet bleachers. Dani had overcome all of her fears to tell Jamie she was in love with her, she’d announced it to the entire school. Jamie didn’t have any other response.

‘You’ve really outdone yourself this time blondie.’ Jamie ran a hand through her hair and Dani waited in anticipation for her answer. ‘But yes, of course I will.’

The crowd erupted into cheers, something neither of them were expecting. Jamie leaned forward to kiss her and Dani wrapped her arms around her neck, surrounded by a wall of sound. They forgot everyone else was there, everyone was watching their every move. All Jamie could see was Dani.

‘And I love you too.’ She whispered, away from the microphone and into Dani’s ear.

As the crowd settled down and the game commenced, Jamie remained by Dani’s side, their hands still clasped together. Dani was meant to be on the side cheering her team on, but the rest of the girls had given her a free pass.

‘How did you plan this?’ Jamie asked a few minutes later, they’d sat on one of benches and Jamie had given Dani her jacket to stop her shivering. She tried not to be distracted by how good Dani looked in her clothes. ‘I never come to football games.’ She laughed.

‘I might’ve convinced a few people to drag you along.’

Dani gestured up to Owen and Hannah, more invested in each other than in the game, and Jamie let out an amused huff.

A few days after their conflict in the bathroom, Dani had approached Hannah and Owen in the school cafeteria, thankful Jamie was nowhere to be seen. She’d asked, or rather begged, for them to bring Jamie to the football game on Friday. They had their questions but Dani refused to answer any of them until after the game. She’d been desperate and they agreed.

As she explained all this to Jamie, she felt her eyes trail down to Jamie’s lips, getting easily distracted. Jamie noticed and kissed her after she’d finished talking, brief but sweet.

‘I’m never gonna get tired of doing that.’ Dani breathed, her hand on Jamie’s cheek.

‘Me neither.’

* * *

Dani had always planned to go to college with Eddie. He wanted to stay in state, Dani wanted to travel, so The University of Iowa it was. He talked about the future, about marriage and kids and Dani just listened. Her entire life was set in stone and she hadn’t even uttered a word. She never imagined anything else, never pictured that her world could be completely different.

Until Jamie.

She watched Jamie’s face as she opened her letter from the University of Vermont. They would say the verdict together and Dani already had hers in her hand. Dani’s heart was in her throat as Jamie pulled the piece of paper from the envelope.

They were in Dani’s bedroom, sat on the bed across from each other with their legs crossed. Dani had a hand on Jamie’s knee, supporting herself more than anything. She analysed every twitch in Jamie’s expression, a quirk of her eyebrow, the crinkles in the corners of her eyes.

She watched Jamie finish reading. There was a moment of stillness before she looked up at Dani.

‘Your turn.’ Jamie said.

‘Well what does it say?’ She tried to snatch the paper from Jamie’s hand but Jamie lifted it out of reach.

‘Uh uh, that wasn’t the deal. Open yours blondie.’

Dani sighed, ripping the envelope open and skimming over the contents.

_Dear Miss Clayton_

_Congratulations! I am pleased to inform you of your acceptance to the Early Education programme at the University of Vermont._

She was in. That was her ticket out of Iowa, out of the place that held so many memories she wanted to forget.

‘So?’ Jamie was almost as impatient as her.

The nerves hit her, _what if Jamie didn’t get in?_ Dani hadn’t planned for such a scenario, she was too happy to.

‘I…got in.’ She said slowly, assessing the change of expression on Jamie’s face.

She seemed disheartened and Dani wanted to cry, it was all too good to be true.

Until Jamie launched towards Dani, knocking her backwards and falling on top of her on the bed. Dani remained confused until she saw Jamie’s bright smile.

‘I got in too.’

Dani had never felt such relief, it surged through her body along with a few other emotions. She hit Jamie’s arm, watching the girl laugh above her.

‘You bitch! I thought you didn’t get in!’ Dani tried to sound angry, but there was too much happiness in the room.

Jamie leaned down to kiss her, deep and incandescent with love. She moved back to rest her forehead against Dani’s, staring profoundly into her eyes.

‘We’re going to Vermont baby.’ It was a poor American accent but it made Dani laugh, and Jamie would speak like that for the rest of her life if it made Dani happy.

‘You remember our deal?’ Dani asked. ‘If we both got in I’d marry you.’

Jamie sucked in a breath, a momentary lapse in her memory. She recalled the conversation, knowing Dani could’ve been accepted into the University of Sydney and she still would’ve asked Dani to be her wife. ‘Well then, I guess I’d better start looking for a ring.’

It had been almost a year since that first interaction in the bathroom, since Dani knew she wanted more in life. Jamie had changed her entire world, for the better. With Jamie, everything was unknown, their future in particular. But for the first time none of that mattered for Dani, the only thing she need to know was that Jamie loved her.

They’d figure out the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda loving writing high school Damie, if anyone has any ideas or prompts they might want me to write please comment :)


End file.
